Someday Island
Someday Island is a fictional world that captures every lost dream that humankind has ever dreamed of since the beginning of time. The lost dreams in someday island are parallel to the great things in the real world. For example, in this island, you may find dream books — both fiction and non-fiction, dream arts, dream architectures, dream cars, dream jobs, and all sort of things that potentially amount to greatness that one can ever imagine. It is also a dwelling place of people who are complacent with their current lives. People whose dreams are forgotten.They keep making excuses that keep them in the island longer. Once a person is stuck in there, it is difficult to get out of it. It takes plans, course of actions, determinations and hard work to commence the process of getting out. The origin of the phrase. The actual name of the island is unknown. The phrase “someday island” is adopted because typically when people procrastinate to take the first step to achieve their dreams, they would say “someday I’ll…” Who created the island? Nobody created the island per se. It existed since the first human beings dared to dream big dreams, but never actualized those dreams. Some say the dreams were lost because the dreamers didn’t have the time, nor the courage to fulfill them. Others say that the dreamers tried to achieve those dreams, but failed. They lost heart and moved on to their second best dream. Often times, people abandon their dreams because they are afraid of the endless possibilities that might have happened. How does someday island perpetuate itself? When an individual dreams or wishes something to happen, the dream is created in an invisible bubble attached to the person’s mind. Imagine that the bubble is like a helium balloon. However, when he/she procrastinates, the cord that connects the person’s mind to the bubble gets weaker and weaker. Over time, the bubble is detached from the person’s mind and dream is lost. The person's mind is also lost in the island. Things commonly found in the someday island. Items: Great homes, great cars, great jets, great yachts, great movies, great books, and great things that dreamers could have produced if only they started acting on it. Inhabitants: world leaders, inventors, business owners, Oscar winning movie directors, best selling book authors, Pulitzer winning authors, Nobel Price winning scientists, the best athletes and other potentially great people. Activities: great dance moves, great acting, great ski vacation, great summer vacation, great theatrical performance, great wedding, and other fun activities that could have happened. Tips: - Avoid this island at any cost. Once you visit the island, it is extremely difficult to leave. It entices you with "shorter and easier paths," which would make you complacent about everything. - In case you are stuck in the island, here’s what to do to get you out of the someday island: - Stop procrastinating. - Make a plan to get out of the island as soon as possible. - The longer you procrastinate, the harder it will take to get out of the island.